


The Female of the Species (is more deadly than the male)

by nirejseki



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, hints of spoilers for later episodes but nothing definite, spoilers for LOT up until Marooned, spoilers for some Arrow episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the only acceptable reason for Lisa Snart to be delegated to off-screen source of Len Snart's angst is if the exact reverse is happening somewhere else in the universe.  Or, in which there is a second Time Ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Lisa Snart Appreciation Week: Family Feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Female of the Species (is more deadly than the male)

Lisa’s just minding her own business, running a few heists over in Hub, nothing serious – a diamond necklace bought by an admiring mark here, a couple of gold rings courtesy of a lifted credit card there – when she wakes up on a goddamn rooftop. 

“Who’re you?” she asked before the woman in front of her can launch into what’s clearly a prepared speech. There’s a few other women there – an older-looking blonde lady wearing pearls, a black woman with heavy braids, a pretty kick-ass looking brunette in skintight black. 

“My name is Eve Baxter, and I’m from the future,” the woman said. She’s in all brown, tan turtleneck and brown psuedo-suit whose sheer ugliness can only be explained by future fashion. 

“Fuck this kidnapping shit,” the black woman said in return.

Lisa nodded. “What she said.”

“Ditto,” the blonde lady said. Lisa’s impressed; the woman looked a bit too prim and proper at first, like the sort that would gasp at the foul language, but no, she looks _pissed_.

It’s skintight leather girl who holds up her hands for a moment. “My sister went on a trip to the future,” she said. “You involved with Rip Hunter?”

Lisa’s heard that name; Lenny gave her the full (trying-to-hide-his-happily-squealing-five-year-old) download before he and Mick headed off.

The woman – Baxter – looks grave. “Worse,” she said. “I’m here to stop him. He’s put all of your friends and family, and the world, in terrible danger.”

“What do you mean?” leather-girl says, alarmed. “Is Sara in trouble? Ray?”

Lisa gets up and stretches nonchalantly. “I think that’s my cue to leave,” she drawls. “I don’t do heroic rescue missions.”

Baxter turns to her. “Ms. Snart, you’re one of the people I most need the help of. Your brother and his partner will – not may, _will_ – die if we do not act now.”

Lisa shrugs. “No offense, lady,” she says. “But if you wanted someone in the family who worries endlessly about the other, you got the wrong gender. Family-related angst’s Lenny’s shtick, not mine. I’m out of here.” 

She walked towards Baxter, aiming purposely for the door to the roof.

Baxter sighs, but turns her focus back to the others. “The rest of you – please, listen to me. The fate of the world is at stake. Rip Hunter has taken your friends and family on a journey that risk destroying the very fabric of their lives, utterly _erasing_ them from the timeline. You need to come with me immediately –”

Lisa comes up side by side with Baxter and spins around, grabbing Baxter’s arm and kicking a leg out from under her, shoving her face into the gravel of the rooftop and jabbing her fingers into the pressure points on her neck until she passes out. Leather-girl starts in surprise and dashes over.

Lisa straddles Baxter’s back and wraps her favorite necklace around her hands and elbows – gold-plated titanium, designed to act as an impromptu set of handcuffs, one of Lenny’s best birthday presents yet – then looks up at leather-girl, who’s come to a stop a few feet away. “I don’t know about you,” she says to her. “But I can smell emotional manipulation a mile away, and I don’t much like it. That doesn’t mean she’s lying about our families.”

Leather-girl is surprised into an attractive smile. “I thought you weren’t into family-related angst?” she joked.

Lisa grins, sharp as a knife. “I lie. You’ll get used to it.”

\----------------------

They drag Baxter back onto her ship, all four of them. Leather-girl turns out to be Laurel Lance – “Wait, isn’t your sister like undead or something?” “I’m weirdly flattered by that being how you know of me…” – and fancy lady (who is decidedly not fancy when she volunteers to be the first one to kick the truth out of Baxter – this is an old lady Lisa can get behind!) is Clarissa Stein. As soon as she says that, black girl brightens up. “Stein, huh?” she asks. “Firestorm?”

“Yes, exactly – and you are…?”

“Chiyel Williams. Jax Jefferson’s my stupid-ass cousin.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

It’s at that point that a redhead pops her head out of the corridor. “Um, what are you doing?” she asks.

“This woman says she knows our family’s in danger but she’s also clearly trying to emotionally manipulate us into saying ‘how high’ when she says ‘jump’,” Lisa explains. “Who’re you related to?”

The redhead blushes. “Um, Ray Palmer – I’m a descendant of his brother. My name’s Bryce.”

“First or last name?” Chiyel inquires.

“‘Please don’t call me any other name’ name,” Bryce said with a weak grin. “I must admit, I did sort of just follow her onto the ship without asking too many questions, which upon further contemplation was incredibly stupid of me. It’s just…after meeting Ray, I felt like I had to do more to help people, but things in my era started to go so badly…”

“Your era? Where you from?” Chiyel asks.

“2147.”

“ _Kick ass_.”

“Perhaps we should focus on getting Ms. Baxter to talk?” Clarissa suggests. “I for one have no intention of losing my errant husband to the time stream.”

Laurel grins at her. “Errant, huh? You been together long?”

“28 years,” Clarissa says with an equally wicked grin. “I met him at a physics faculty mixer in ’75 and knew the second we met that he was something special – even when he was young and still mostly a jackass, a condition he does seem to fall back into on a regular basis.”

“I _like_ you,” Lisa says approvingly. “Now let’s wake up our host, shall we?”

A few slaps later, Baxter’s awake and shouting for “Gilbert!” but Laurel is even quicker with an impromptu gag. Interestingly enough, an androgynous floating head appears above the console to their right.

“What are your commands, Captain Baxter?” a vaguely male mechanical voice says. 

“There’s an AI,” Laurel says, looking disturbingly pleased. “That’s cool. Hey, Gilbert, can you answer a few questions for us? We promise not to hurt your boss; we’re just a little paranoid is all.”

Baxter makes a very annoyed noise through the gag.

“Certainly, Ms. Lance,” Gilbert says smoothly. “How may I be of assistance?”

“Well, let’s start by verifying Ms. –”

Annoyed noise.

“Sorry, _Captain_ Baxter’s little story. Start by telling us about –”

\----------------------------

Eventually they untie Baxter, since they’ve all heard the whole story and decided that yes, they need to go rescue their stupid boys (and sister), and therefore that means they need a driver.

For now, anyway. 

Chiyel said something promising about digging up the instruction manuals. She apparently does drag racing on the weekends, something Jax Did Not Approve Of, and is interested in seeing how fast a time-ship goes, which she claims Jax _would_ approve of.

Chiyel also has a pair of twins boys at home that have just been shipped away to their grandmother for a month, so she’s also super interested in the free vacation through time and space. Lisa’s got to give her credit for multi-tasking.

Turns out Clarissa is a doctor with a biopharma research specialization who picked up a good bit of nuclear physics from her husband (and visa versa), Bryce is an electrical engineer and robotics programmer with her own super-suit bodyguard that she smuggled in from the future, Lisa is of course her perfect thief self, and Laurel is some sort of superhero-ninja.

They are going to take time and space by _storm_.

First, though, Gilbert tells them (over Baxter’s objections) about a time paradox resulting in Laurel’s death after Baxter returns her to the timeline, so they play a little game of switcheroo, dropping her off in her timeline and picking her up from her hospital bed a few days later. A quick (and kinda creepy) bit of fiddling by Bryce on the medlab later (Gilbert can regenerate body parts which can be woven into a lifeless doppelganger “shell”) and a bit of intensive future-tech surgery by Gilbert and they’ve got their Black Canary back, safe and sound.

Lisa had a lot of fun feeding Oliver Queen that amnesia pill. Sure, she didn’t _have_ to kiss him then hold his nose shut till he swallowed – but it was clearly the more fun way to do it. 

Now that they’ve got the team together and spent at least a week in the Temporal Zone, learning everything they can about the timestream, the rules of time travel, and the whys-and-hows of time manipulation, plus all the ins and outs of the Acheron, they can move onto their real mission.

Next stop: rescuing Lenny from his bad decisions.

Lisa can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This will not have sequels written by me (I haven't watch Arrow and am uncomfortable writing Laurel Lance as a result), but I would love it if someone else would continue it - just be sure to link me so I can read it!


End file.
